Drifting
by agenterica
Summary: Faith and Bosco are finally together, but just when they find happiness will something tear them apart?*Chapter 4 is up*
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG-13- for now because of some language  
  
Summary: I'm not too good at these- Faith and Bosco are a couple, but an accident could tear them apart.  
  
Disclaimer: NBC and John Wells own everything!  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Third Watch fanfic, so I hope that no one finds it too 'amateurish'. I would love any reviews, they give me confidence to write more. A special thank you to my beta readers Demelza and Paulette. You rule! Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Bosco groggily opened one eye and peered at the clock to see what time it was. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that it was 2:15. "Shit! Faith! Get up, we're late!"  
  
An annoyed groan came from the other side of the bed. Faith folded her pillow over her ears to block Bosco's voice out.  
  
"Faith! I'm serious, we need to leave in like 15 minutes," Bosco told her as he pulled his uniform pants on. No time to get dressed at the station, he thought.  
  
"Alright, alright. Jesus, Boz," Faith rolled out of bed and headed to the closet for a clean uniform. She spotted the clock on her way and looked at it in disbelief. "How could we have slept all day?"  
  
Bosco grinned at her, "Well we didn't go to sleep till this morning, so….."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Bosco pulled the Mustang into the parking lot of the 55th Precinct and he and Faith jumped out and sprinted through the front door. They had made roll call just in time and sighed in relief. After the Sergeant had given them their assignment, they moved towards the door. Sully and Davis walked by them, on their way to their own patrol car.  
  
"Running a little late today, guys?" Sully smirked.  
  
"Shut up, Sully" Bosco said good-naturedly. Now that he had Faith he was so happy with his life that not even Sully could bother him. The two teams reached their patrol cars.  
  
"We'll see you for dinner, right?" Davis asked Faith.  
  
"Yeah, we'll meet you there," Faith agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside their car, Davis looked at his partner. "Something's going on with them."  
  
Sully nodded in agreement, "Definitely, but you never can tell with those two," he looked over at them. Faith was in the drivers seat and they were laughing about something.  
  
"At least they're not fighting," Davis said, also looking at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think they're catching on," Faith smiled.  
  
"Nah, they just like to hassle us," Bosco said.  
  
"Let's go solve some crime," Faith said, inserting the key into the ignition.  
  
"I love you," Bosco said suddenly.  
  
Smiling, Faith turned to him, "I love you too Boz, you know that." He smiled and she turned the key to start the car.  
  
An explosion ripped through the car, causing the windows to shatter outward, spreading shards of glass everywhere. Flames leapt from the car as Sully and Davis looked on in horror. 


	2. Chapter Two

Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- John Wells and NBC own everything!  
  
Author's Note: Here it is! Hope everyone enjoys it. I love feedback!!! I have no knowledge of any medical procedures do I just fudged it, keep that in mind while you're reading =0) Special thanks to Paulette!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Sully and Davis bolted out of their patrol car and attempted to get near the burning car, which was virtually impossible. The flames were bursting from the car, leaping into the sky from every possible direction.  
  
Davis grabbed the radio on his shoulder, not knowing what else to do. "Central we need….we need a fire truck out here now! Paramedics, something!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You cheated!" Kim exclaimed, slamming the cards down on the table.  
  
Carlos, with a mock look of astonishment on his face, tried to defend himself, "Kim, I am shocked and appalled that you would think such a thing…..," he trailed off when he heard the explosion from outside.  
  
"What was that?" Doc asked as he rushed to the window. "Oh my God, get in the truck NOW! Doherty, there was an explosion across the street. Looks like a car bomb."  
  
"In one of the cruisers?" Alex asked.  
  
"I can't tell," Doc responded as they headed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
"Bosco! Yokas!" Sully yelled, knowing it was futile but continuing anyway. He couldn't get any closer to the car, what else was he supposed to do? "Faith!! Bosco! Can you hear me?" Davis edged closer to Sully, his eyes wide with fear. This had to be a dream. There was no way this could really be happening. They were just right there!  
  
By then, several other officers had rushed out and the fire truck and ambulances were screaming across the street.  
  
Sully watched in utter horror as the hose was pulled from the truck….the firemen yelling and pointing…..water dousing the flames. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. This wasn't real. It would all be over in a few minutes and Bosco and Yokas would emerge from the car, unscathed, laughing like they had been right before…..  
  
"It's out! We need you over here!" Sully snapped back to reality as someone yelled to the paramedics.  
  
Sully squinted and examined the car. It wasn't actually as bad as it had looked. The body of the car was still intact, and the fire hadn't had a chance to char it. The windows were completely gone, and the entire car seemed to be leaning to one side because the tires on the right side had been blown off.  
  
Doc and Taylor worked to free Bosco, as Carlos and Kim pulled debris from the driver's side, trying to get to Yokas. Bosco's body was pulled out first. Sully didn't want to look, but found it physically impossible to avert his eyes. Bosco's uniform was torn and burnt in places, but it was obvious that the fire hadn't burned him badly, although the red skin on his face showed that the flames had reached him. Doc laid him out on the pavement and quickly felt for a pulse. Sully could see him shake his head at Taylor and they began compressions.  
  
Sully heard shouts from the other side of the car and turned. They had found Yokas and were now pulling her body out into the open. Sully could see that she hadn't fared as well-if you could even say that- as her partner. Along with burns similar to Bosco's on her face, she had several abrasions and cuts on her face. There was also a large amount of blood on her uniform. Within seconds, they began compressions on her also. Sully moved closer so that he could hear what they were saying; Davis followed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kim, stop," Carlos instructed  
  
"No! Dammit Carlos, keep working! We can get her back!" Kim yelled, desperately.  
  
"Its impossible, Kim. I don't like saying this, but listen to me. Its obvious there was severe trauma to her chest, a lot of blood loss. She was probably arresting long before we got to her."  
  
Kim hung her head and stopped the compressions, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Sully heard Carlos' words and saw Kim remove her hands from Faith. He ran over, "What are you doing? Keep working!" he insisted.  
  
Carlos looked up at him. "There's nothing we can do. She's gone, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go see if I can help with Bosco," he said turning to Kim.  
  
Kim simply stared down at Faith's broken body. "How did this happen?" she whispered, looking up at Sully, then Davis. Both of them were too stunned to respond.  
  
  
  
"How long?" Doc asked as he continued working on Bosco.  
  
"Fifteen minutes," Taylor responded.  
  
Doc sighed and shook his head as Carlos arrived, "Still working on him?"  
  
Taylor nodded, "Did you get Faith stabilized?"  
  
Carlos looked down at Bosco again, "She was worse off than him, we couldn't do anything."  
  
"No," Taylor whispered to herself.  
  
They continued working for a few minutes, until Doc spoke "That's it, there's nothing else we can do for him. He's gone."  
  
Sully backed away from Faith and turned to Bosco. He could feel anger building in him. He rushed over to the three paramedics who sat in a semi- circle around Bosco. "He's okay, right? Tell me he's okay!"  
  
Doc could only find the strength to shake his head, confirming Sully's, along with everyone else's, worst fears. Sully dropped to his knees next to Bosco and touched his hand. 'This isnt' real, this isn't real, this isn't real,' he repeated in his head. But he knew it was real as soon as he touched Bosco, whose skin was ice. Sully reeled back and stood up. Davis was still looking at him, begging him with his eyes for reassurance. Sully looked at him, then to Faith's body, and finally back to Bosco's. As the realization of what had happened hit him, Sully could feel the tears spring to his eyes, and he knew he would have a hell of a job stopping them.  
  
*Stop! Don't flame me yet, this really is going somewhere! But please do tell me what you thought. 


	3. Chapter Three

Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: John Wells and NBC own everything!  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"What the fuck….." Faith looked at the burning car, then at Sully and Davis who were yelling things she couldn't seem to hear. "That's our car. I was just in there. How'd I get out here?" She asked herself as she moved towards Sully. "Where was Bosco? Sully! Hey Sully, whats….." But he wasn't looking at her. It didn't even appear that he had heard her. "Davis? Where's Boz?" she tried again. He didn't acknowledger her either. She searched her brain, trying hard to remember what had happened. Her and Boz were in the cruiser. He told her he loved her. She told him she loved him too. She turned the key. There was an explosion. She remembered the heat on her face and the intense pain in her chest. She remembered trying to call out for Bosco, but everything had gone black. And now she was here, watching the car burn as Sully and Davis looked on in horror.  
  
"Jesus Christ," she muttered. "I can't be dead. If I were dead I would just be….dead. But what other explanation was there? And where was Bosco? He has to be okay. He has to be." She continued to watch as the fire trucks and ambulances arrived. Everyone was there. They worked on putting the fire out as she continued to think. She couldn't wrap her brain around it. "If I'm dead, why am I here? Why aren't I in Heaven, or Hell? Purgatory, even. Why aren't I just dead? And how could I possibly be dead, standing here thinking about it. What the fuck is going on?" He train of thought was broken as they pulled Bosco's body from the car. She attempted to run forward but she couldn't. Something was stopping her. "Boz!!!" she screamed. It was no use, no one could hear her. "Please, please, please let him be okay," she prayed.  
  
She looked on in horror as her prayers were ignored. Doc was starting CPR on Bosco. Motion on the other side of the car caught her eye. She turned and saw Carlos pulling her own body from the wreckage. "This is surreal, this isn't happening." But as she said it, she knew that it was happening. This wasn't a dream; no dream could possibly be this real. She was dead, and was being forced to watch as her partner, her lover, lay dying too.  
  
Faith watched in sadness a Kim desperately tried to get her to breathe. "It's no use," she felt like saying. "I was long gone before you even got here." Soon they stopped pounding on her chest, realizing the futility of the situation. Kim broke down, and Faith felt a tear slipping down her own cheek. She turned back to Bosco and watched as they continued the work on him. "They have to save him," she said aloud.  
  
"Faith?" Faith whipped around at the sound of her name. Who can see me?  
  
"Boz?" she cried out at the sight of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco slowly opened his eyes, trying to find out where the extreme heat was coming from. He saw the flames leaping up around him and tried to suppress a shout. He immediately knew what had happened. Someone had planted a bomb in their car. Faith! He tried to turn his head but the pain was too great, and he couldn't fond the strength to call out her name. Please let her be okay, he thought. He couldn't lose her, they had finally found happiness. And he couldn't die either. He couldn't give up, he could hold on. He just had to be patient. Rescue would be there soon and he would be fine. He could wait. But soon, everything became blurry and finally went black.  
  
He was roused back to consciousness by hand pulling at him. He couldn't open his eyes to see, but the cool air on his burning face let him know that he had been removed from the car. Bosco tried hard to concentrate on what they were saying, but it was too hard. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness, he just couldn't stay awake. "No! I will stay alive. I will do it for Faith. And for me, we deserve to be happy," he told himself. He heard people shouting and Doc and Taylor talking. He felt the pressure on his chest and he knew that he was dying. "I'm not giving up so easily," he reaffirmed.  
  
Soon he recognized Carlos' voice, asking about him. Then he heard it.  
  
"She was worse off than him, we couldn't do anything."  
  
"No! No no no no no! This couldn't be." Bosco felt all of his resolve and strength slipping. If she was gone he had nothing to live for. There was nothing without her. He knew for a fact that he could never live without her. So he let go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're…..you're dead too?" Faith felt the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I think so. Faith what are we doing? Why are we here? How long have you been here?" Bosco asked quickly, completely confused.  
  
"I don't know how long I've been here. Since before the paramedics got here. I've just been watching them; I can't seem to move any closer. I finally came to the conclusion that I was dead. How or why we're here is a total mystery to me. I still can't believe this." Faith finished with a sigh.  
  
Bosco nodded and pulled her into a tight embrace, "We're together, that's all that matters." Faith nodded against his shoulder as he continued, "Who the fuck knows what's going on, but it doesn't really matter. We're here, we'll figure it out." Bosco tried to reassure her.  
  
Faith picked her head up and looked at him. "Okay, you're right. This is just really scary. I watched both of us die."  
  
Bosco took her hand and leaned in to kiss her. When they parted, he looked back at the mess of debris, people, and medical equipment, wondering how in the hell he could tell Faith they would figure it out when he didn't know what in the hell could be going on. 


	4. Chapter Four

Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: NBC and John Wells own everything  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long! I had some writer's block and then hurt my wrist and couldn't write for awhile. I hope you like it though, the next chapter will be up soon and it'll have Faith and Bosco. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review. It makes me write much faster and feel a lot better about this story. Thanks =0) And thanks a bunch to Paulette as always for all her help =0)  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
"This world is a hard, cold place. A place where many people don't think before taking another's life. It's a place where problems are solved with hatred and violence. There are people in this world that are evil. They could be a family member, your neighbor, or the cashier at the grocery store. Who knows? These people would knowingly take a human life for their own gain. Never mind who is hurt by the loss of that person. What they could have accomplished and who they loved doesn't matter to a killer.  
  
And yet there are those that shine light on human nature. People who work hard to make a life for themselves and to protect their loved ones. Those who are kind and giving. Of course they're still human and may have tempers, but they have good hearts," Sully paused, smiling to himself. "Faith and Bosco had good hearts. They were good people. Excellent police officers, they were never afraid to go into a dangerous situation when there were lives at risk. They made a wonderful team, beyond reproach. And…..,"Sully could feel his voice beginning to break, despite the firm promises to himself that he wouldn't cry, "that is why they died. They died because they did their job." Sully had more to say but he couldn't bring himself to utter the words. He couldn't talk about how understanding and kind Faith was or how Bosco really did have a soft side in front of all these people. So he simply nodded and stepped down, allowing someone else up to attempt to express their feelings. It wasn't easy, obviously.  
  
Sully took a seat next to a sullen-faced Davis. They sat in silence, listening to the tearful remembrances of Bosco and Faith's families and friends. He glanced to his right and spotted Fred, Faith's ex-husband along with their two children. Sully felt another wave of sadness and anger come over him. Feeling all these things at once was starting to become routine. He just couldn't believe that those two kids would have to grow up without a mother, just because of some asshole. It was killing him; not knowing who it was that had planted the bomb. There was an investigation going, but it wasn't getting anywhere. Soon, the funeral was over and people were filing out of their seats and out the door.  
  
"Think we should go talk to them?" Davis asked, gesturing to Fred and the kids who were standing next to Faith's coffin.  
  
"Yeah, I think we should," Sully nodded in agreement as they made their way over to the trio.  
  
"Hey, Sully," Fred held out his hand in greeting to the officer. Davis also held out his hand and introduced himself.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Sully began, "we're going to find this guy. Whoever did this to them, we'll get him."  
  
Fred shook his head, "Doesn't really matter now, does it? I mean they're both dead. What's the difference? Whether you find this guy or not, Emily and Charlie are still gonna be without their mother for the rest of their lives. It's not too easy explaining that kind of thing to them," Fred finished quietly.  
  
Davis nodded, "But it'll be justice. Whoever it is deserves to rot in hell. And they're going to, once we find them."  
  
Fred simply nodded and took both of his children by the hand, "Well then I hope you find him. I'm taking the kids and moving upstate with some family. I think it'll be better for them," Fred was still nodding, as though he was trying to convince himself of something. Then he turned and walked out of the church, kids in tow as Sully and Davis watched.  
  
Sully solemnly turned to the two coffins. He slowly approached them, Davis following. He hadn't looked at them before. He was too afraid. As stupid as it sounded, he was afraid to see their bodies. Because he knew that once he saw them, pale and still, lying in coffins, it would be final. It would all click in his mind and Faith Yokas and Maurice Boscorelli would be gone forever. And that's exactly what happened. Sully looked at their faces. Everyone always says people look peaceful when they're dead. He didn't see it. He could still see Bosco's face as he was being pulled from the car and the bloody mess that was Faith. Makeup didn't quite cover the burns, and the cuts, and the bruises. Sully turned his head away while Davis continued staring.  
  
"I still can't believe this, Sul. They didn't deserve this, not them."  
  
Sully nodded, "Let's go."  
  
The pair emerged from the darkness of the church squinting; the sun was especially harsh today. Sully wondered how that could be, how the sun could just go right on shining after this. He looked around and saw people bustling by. They were moving on too, oblivious to everything that had happened. But he couldn't just move on. Neither could Davis, or any of the paramedics or any of the people back at the station. It just wasn't right. 


End file.
